


run, run, lost boys

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "wilbur's lost his shit, tubbo. the festival wont matter, he's just gonna blow it all up anyway. we have to go before it happens.""what are we gonna do then. we'll have nothing.""we have each other." tommy paused, thoughts rushing through his head. "tubbo.. do you not want to leave?"...did he?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	run, run, lost boys

**Author's Note:**

> yes i cried during this.
> 
> please read the tags to see if you aren't comfy with what is included.
> 
> um this is my first story that i'm actually somewhat proud of so pls be nice ><

It was becoming night. The tune of blocks in the background as Tommy and Tubbo sat on the bench, looking off into the land around them.

  
"Tubbo,, we have all the legitimate discs. I mean we could just run away from here- we'd have everything we ever cared about."

  
"What about the festival? My speech, and Wilbur and everything we've done here?"

  
"Wilbur's lost his shit, Tubbo. The festival wont matter, he's just gonna blow it all up anyway. We have to go before it happens."

  
"What are we gonna do then? We'll have nothing."

"We have each other." Tommy paused, thoughts rushing through his head. "Tubbo.. do you not want to leave?"

Tubbo's hands flew up in defense, "thats not what I'm saying! I just.. it feels weird to just leave after fighting for so long. All of that effort just to give up?"

"Aren't you tired of fighting? Especially since this time it doesn't seem like we're on the winning side."

  
  
"But Tommy-"

  
  
"I'm giving you until tomorrow at seven pm to make your choice. If you're coming, meet me outside Pogtopia."

  
  
The older male stood there speechless as Tommy put the disc back into his enderchest and take an ender pearl out.

  
  
"Is this the last time we see each other?" Tubbo's voice cracked as he asked what he never thought he'd have to before. What he hoped he'd never have to ask.

  
  
Tommy threw the ender pearl then looked back at Tubbo. "Only if you make it the last. And if it is.. I'll miss you." He smiled, then teleported.

  
  
After the other left, the tears Tubbo was holding back came rushing out. He never wanted any of this to happen.

  
  
He felt angry, mad. Mad at Tommy, for starting these wars. At Dream, for allowing Schlatt back into the lands. At Wilbur for being unreasonable and giving up.

  
  
But most of all, he was angry at himself. For letting all of this happen and hardly doing anything to stop it. He thought of all the people that got injured and the people that died, and felt guilty because he could've done something- anything to change that. But he didn't. He was scared, alone, felt like everyone and everything was out to get him but-

  
  
He stopped crying and wiped his tears, forcing himself to stand up on shaky legs. He took a few breaths to calm himself and collect his thoughts.

  
  
_I_ _have to go back and report this to schlatt._

  
  
<sIt wasn't something he wanted to do, really. But he'd already told Schlatt he was meeting up with Tommy and the president said tubbo could go if he told everything that happened.

  
  


  
  
//

  
  
"And thats exactly what happened?"

  
  
<"Mhm."

  
  
"You're pregnant."

  
  
"Yup."

  
  
"and Tommy is your pediatrician."

  
  
"Correct."

  
  
"Alright well I don't even care then. Go do whatever it is that you do." Schlatt said then walked off.

  
  
When the president was out of view Tubbo visibly deflated. He didnt know how he managed to pull that off when it was the most obvious lie, but he's relieved it worked.

  
  
Since Schlatt didn't give him anything to do, he went back to his home and laid in bed, thinking about what he was going to do.

  
  
Should he stay and possibly risk his life or go with Tommy and leave everything behind?

  
  
Tubbo still had hope that everything would turn out fine. Maybe Wilbur had changed his mind and wont totally blow the festival to smithereens. He decided to stay, not giving up yet.

  
  
//

  
  
It's the day of the festival, and Tubbo was nervous, reading his speech over and over again, despite already memorizing the whole thing.

  
  
Throughout the week, he hadn't really thought about anything, busying himself with setting the festival up, but now that it was the day, thoughts of what could happen raced through his head, and he got more anxious with every scenario.

  
  
"Ayyyy Tubbo." A voice brought him out of his thoughts and he didn't even have to look to see who it was. _S_ _chlatt._

  
  
"Yes, sir?

  
  
"Call me Schlatt, Tubbo, we're friends!" He cleared his throat. "Anyway, it's almost your time to shine big guy, so get ready." He left after reminding tubbo.

  
  
Tubbo exhaled and left from where he was sitting under a tree. <span;> _I_ _guess it's time._

  
When Tubbo got up to the podium he looked around Manberg and swore that he caught a glimpse of Wilbur, but when he looked back he wasn't there.

  
  
He spaced out, eyes looking around frantically im hopes that he would see wilbur again- or, wouldn't, because if he was here then-

  
  
Tubbo's ears started to ring. The air was knocked out of him as a huge force sent him flying and his body hit the ground with a loud crack, probably from his bones. He couldn't see, hear, or feel anything. Just white and that _damn_ ringing. Everything was simultaneously numb and painful.

  
  
He closed his eyes - _or maybe they were already closed -_ and heaved a sigh, immediately going to the thought that it would be his last breath.

  
  
"I guess this is it." He whispered, or thought. He couldn't tell anymore, but he felt his lips move.

  
  
Tubbo didn't know if he regretted staying, but he definitely regretted not being able to say goodbye to his best friend.

  
Then he felt something. Something warm. He wanted to cling to that warmth until it was time. Maybe he smiled and leaned closer. The ringing in his ears lessened and he felt floaty, like he was drifting away. It was peaceful.

  
  
"..-se, Tubbo cmon buddy. stay with me." _T_ _ommy?_

  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but his throat felt as though he swallowed sand, dry and scratchy. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the other.

  
  
"Here, drink this." Tommy clumsily opened a water bottle and brought it to tubbo's lips.

  
  
He gulped down the water greedily, finishing the whole bottle in less than a minute. It hurt to swallow, let alone move, but at least it wasn't uncomfortable anymore.

  
  
"Tommy I should've stopped this, I should've convinced Wil-"

  
  
"Shut up, don't worry about that now, alright? It's not your fault. Just stay awake for me alright? I- I'll find some food and maybe god apple just- just stay here and keep your eyes open for me."

  
  
I _can't go anywhere, h_ e thought as he watched Tommy rush to go find something to heal him.  
  
The sun's rays blazing down on him felt hot, too hot and he shut his eyes. He needed to get this shirt off, but he couldn't move. It hurt too much.  
  
Tubbo wondered if the other was really coming back or if he gave up on him, thinking he was a lost cause.

  
  
He opened his eyes when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

  
  
"I've got a regen pot here for you." Tommy opened the potion held it out for Tubbo.

  
  
"Tommy, no- i feel horrible and guilty like everything bad thats ever happened is my fault and I just- I can't deal with it anymore!" He cried, admitting his feelings. He felt small, vulnerable like he could break with such a small breeze.

  
  
"..Tubbo, what are you- what do you mean?"

  
  
"I-I want you to- to make me stop feeling these things, feeling anything."

  
  
"I can't do that to you- I won't." Tears were welling up in Tommy's eyes and he tried to blink them away but they wouldn't leave. They rolled down his cheeks and fell onto Tubbo's own tear-stained face.

  
  
"Please, Tommy, I can't keep doing this."

  
  
The dirty blonde shook his head, biting his lip to muffle the sobs trying to escape.

  
  
Tubbo reached up and grimaced as you could hear his bones popping back in place. He put one of his hands on Tommy's shoulder and held his hand with the other.

  
  
"Tommy, if it has to end like this, I want you to be the one to make it happen."

  
  
"But what happens after? I'll have no one anymore. I'll go mad."

  
  
"You wont be alone. I'll always be here, everyone will. And maybe, when it's your time, we'll meet each other in a better, more peaceful life." He sat up and faced Tommy, opening his arms to embrace the other. "Please, just do it."

  
  
The younger nodded with a shaky breath and Tubbo could see him equip his sword but refused to acknowledge it, instead trying to take his mind off of what was about to happen. He held his breath when he felt the tip of the sword on his back but showed no other sign that he felt it.

  
  
"I'll miss you." Tommy whispered, voice cracking.

  
  
"Don't miss me too much, alright?" Tubbo smiled and closed his eyes, ready for what comes next.

  
  
He felt the rest of the sword pierce him and he choked, trying not to scream.

"Promise me. Promise we'll meet again."

  
  
Tubbo nodded weakly, feeling faint. "I promise. I'll see you soon tommy."

  
  
"See you soon, Tubbo."

//

  
_"Hey, you're Thomas right?"_

  
  
_"That's me. I'm guessing you're Toby?"_

  
  
_"Yep, nice meeting you, roomie!"_

  
  
_"You know, strangely enough, I feel like I've met you before."_

  
  
"O _h really? You seem familiar as well."_

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i made a uh happier version of this no death involved if this blows up somewhat i'll post it


End file.
